


Things we used to share

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Minds [5]
Category: Original Work Inspired by Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21





	Things we used to share

After unlocking the door to my apartment, I opened it and then threw my keys onto the shelf. Kicking off my shoes I made my way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A few pieces of my blue hair fell into my eyes and I brushed them away. I grabbed the leftover pizza but a mentally could feel Logic start scolding me and she started listing the reasons why having pizza is bad all the time. With a sigh, I grabbed the lunch meat, cheese, tomato, mayo, and lettuce and made my way over to the counter. I grabbed a cutting board and the loaf of bread from the shelf. I made myself a sandwich and then put all of my ingredients away. I sat down at my small table and my cat rubbed against me. I stifled my laughter as my morality popped up and started petting her.   
"Hey, Morialty." I said my mouth still full of food from my last bite.  
"Hey, kiddo! How are you doing?" She asked bouncing up next to me.  
"You of all the traits would know how I'm feeling." I replied. A small ding was heard from my phone and I looked down at it. It was a message from My ex. I had forgotten to block his number. I picked up my phone and unlocked it. Opening his message, I noticed it was a video of some kind. I felt my anxiety spike as she showed up.  
"Don't do it. It's not smart and we are doing just fine without him." She said in an unamused tone. My creativity popped up and scolded her.  
"He might want to say sorry! We must watch the video!" She squealed.   
"Curiosity killed the cat." Anxiety said with a shrug. Logic then popped up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
"But satisfaction brought him back. Although I don't want to remain in contact, I am curious into what the video is and why he sent it." She stated. I looked at all of them and then down at my phone. Pressing the play button, I heard the familiar tune of the piano. Logic looked confused before both of our faces flashed into a revelation of what song was being played. Then we heard Thomas deliver the opening of the song.   
'You can have the toaster and the PC'  
I took in a deep breath as I felt the tears already welling in my eyes. How dare he use my favorite youtuber against me. I stopped the song and a tear fell from my eye. I could faintly hear Creativity and Anxiety arguing and Logic comforting Morality. I hummed the chorus and that seemed to calm us all down.   
"I don't need you. You're the one who broke my heart." I said out loud as I blocked his number. This is what he did to my heart.


End file.
